mangafreefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Super Nuclear Activity ~Meka~/Cap 12
Capítulo 12: Diarios de males y bienes ---- Habían vuelto al liceo. Martín, con un trauma; Miguel, con una esperanza; María, con varias lágrimas aún fuera; y el profesor, con un cristal de sus gafas roto. Era un horror... Martín se limitó a mirar bajo su cama. La levantó y la apartó, cogió uno de los tableros de acero del suelo y lo levantó. Allí, estaba un libro viejo. Muy viejo. Viejísimo. Lo agarró y volvió a dejar en su respectivo lugar el tablero del suelo. Abrió el libro por una página aleatoria, y entonces supo de qué se trataba. center|500px Wow. Recuerdos... por un tubo... Da igual. Martín cerró el supuesto diario y curvó los labios. Entrecerró los ojos, y, de repente, se levantó y metió el libro en uno de los cajones para luego cerrarlo con furia. Abrió la puerta tecleando su PIN y anduvo hacia la puerta de Miguel. Este tenía la música a todo volumen, y se escuchaba a varios kms a la redonda. — ¡¡Abrí, boludo!! —gritó, golpeando la puerta con fuerza para hacer reaccionar al peruano. El chico abrió, con las mismas ojeras que el día anterior. Se había quitado los guantes y su cola y su pelo andaban despeinados. Sus orejas estaban agachadas, y sus dientes sobresalían un poco. — Qué. A Martín le entró un tic en el ojo izquierdo al ver así a su amigo de la infancia. — ¿De qué carajo vas? —consiguió decir, alzando una mano y apoyándola en el umbral de la puerta. — De persona. — ¿Persona? —Martín alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, tamborileando con los dedos en su brazo— Ya sos una persona, Migue. — No, me siento un animal asqueroso —dio un golpe en la pared, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro lentamente y sin cambiar de expresión facial—. Hasta hablo como un gato miserable. Esto debe acabar, no quiero ser el típico chico que se lo toma todo a "guau" —sonrió, imitándose a su "yo" del pasado—. Además, quedé bastante traumado tras lo de Manuel. Es muy fuerte. — Ya, boludo, es posta pero —Martín miró hacia el suelo, buscando una respuesta decente—... no es eso, no tenés que tomarlo de esa manera... este... mirá, ¿vamos a ir a buscar al Manu? — Nanai. Martín se sorprendió, y odió al mundo por unos segundos. — P-pero... ¡Manuel está en peligro y...! Miguel cerró la puerta en las narices del rubio. Este, pisó fuerte en el suelo y se volvió a su cuarto. ---- En la papelera habían miles y miles de conatos por dibujar un mapa de incógnito. Es decir, una estrategia para salir del liceo sin que nadie se diese cuenta y así rescatar a Manuel por su cuenta, si es Miguel tanto lo deseaba así. Tocaron a la puerta. Martín fue a abrir, como buen anfitrión. — Martín. Era su padre, con un papel impreso en la mano. — Por favor, mira esto. He tenido que responder muchas preguntas y me siento estúpido... center|600px Era la portada de la ciudad vecina, Bernah. Una metrópoli llena de rascacielos y la capital de la tecnología avanzada. Una ciudad admirada por mucha gente, en todos los sentidos... — Te quiero —Martín abrazó sin previo aviso a su padre, sollozando y escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su progenitor, muy apenado y melancólico—. Quiero que Manu esté bien, no puede estar muerto... — Yo también te quiero. Por lo de Manuel, no te preocupes. — ¡¿Cómo querés que no me preocupe boludo?! —A Martín le entró la rabieta— ¡Es mi amigo y voy a hacer lo imposible para recuperarle! — Pero ese villano es conocido por no tener piedad —su padre tuvo que cortar el hilo del que pendía la esperanza de Martín. Este cada vez estaba más preocupado, lo que hacía que cayesen más lágrimas—. Pero... — ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Hay esperanzas, posta! ¡Decime que no mentís! Antonio sonrió. — Sé dónde se encuentra el símbolo del Control Absoluto del Hielo. Y así, cerró la puerta y se volvió a su despacho. ---- Al día siguiente, Martín seguía pensando en lo mismo. "Sé dónde se encuentra el símbolo del Control Absoluto del Hielo." ... Martín comenzó a ir descartando ideas de su ubicación. ---- — Hello again, my friend... or enemy? — ¿Por qué carajo me hablai en inglés? Soy Chileno, o me hablas en castellano o me paso todo lo que intentes decirme por la raja... — Sí, ya, está bien —el rubio se paseaba, rodeando a Manuel por todos lados—. Quería presentarme... — Erí un pendejo, si descubro tu nombre te pongo mil y una denuncia y te persigo a donde vayas —Manuel se lo estaba tomando todo a cachondeo, incluso tenía dibujada en su cara una pilla sonrisa—. Enga cabro, no seai weón. El inglés tuvo un tic en el ojo izquierdo por unos diez segundos, mientras miraba fijamente al chileno con cara amenazadora. A punto de agarrarle y cagarle a palos, se dio la vuelta y abrió un libro, rodeado por un aura transparentosa color lima. El chico pasaba la mano por encima del libro, y éste se abría, se cerraba o pasaba página. De repente, puso el dedo rápidamente encima de una de las páginas, haciendo caer el libro encima de la mesa. — Este valdrá. Así, se volvió, cogió una silla, la puso delante de Manuel y le fijó la vista en los ojos. Así estuvieron una hora y media, ni minuto más ni minuto menos. — Ya weón qué mirai —Manuel se hartó, tambaleándose y amenazando con caerse. — ¡Eres el esposo perfecto! — ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡¡PERDONA ESTOY SORDO!! —Manuel gritó aquello con todas sus fuerzas, ardiendo de rabia. — Te vas a casar conmigo, ya verás qué bien —el presunto ladrón sonreía inocentemente, de oreja a oreja. — ¡¡OH, NO SEÑOR!! ¡¡Ni hablar de la puta mierda que te parió conchetumare!! —Manuel intentó congelar las cuerdas para luego romperlas, pero esas cuerdas estaban totalmente hechizadas y era prácticamente imporsible— ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ---- Se equipó bien: peinado, toda la ropa que necesita (la que lleva puesta), el cepillo de dientes (que nunca usa porque aunque coma sus dientes siempre están como perlas) y el bazooka. Era feriado, así que Martín aprovechó para interrumpir sus estudios y buscar a Manuel. A las doce de la noche, Martín abrió la ventana y la cerró, apoyándose en una rama del árbol que creció junto a su cuarto. Saltó ágilmente, y, usando poderes, llegó al Cicele en un santiamén, donde aún habían máquinas inspeccionando el terreno. Martín evitó ser visto, corriendo como tal gato e infiltrándose en parte de la niebla que aún quedaba. Fue a dar un paso y... oh mierda. Había un agujero verde enorme en el suelo, y, sin percatarse de ello, cayó en la trampa como una rata. ---- Se escucharon varias explosiones, y el techo iba cayéndose a pedazos poco a poco. — Oh, shit —exclamó el inglés, volviendo a ponerse su capucha y agarrando su libro de encantamientos. Salió de allí, corriendo escaleras arriba. — ¡No, weón sácame de aqu...! Las cuerdas desaparecieron con un simple "¡PLOUF!". Manuel cogió su mochila y subió hacia la planta de arriba. Era él. — ¡¡¡Martín!!! —estaba realmente asustado, sorprendido, aliviado y preocupado, todo aquello a la vez. — ¡¡Manu, salí de ahí!! —gritó el rubio, tocando varios de los botones de su bazooka. — Who the fuck are you? —decía el inglés, tambaleándose por el terremoto que causó la detonación provocada por el bazooka, haciendo que el suelo se moviese estrepitosamente— Can you speak English? — ¡Ye, ye, veri güel! —bromeó el trasandino, disparando con láser a los pies del enemigo— ¿sou hou ar yu? El ladrón y secuestrador se tapó la cabeza con los brazos, evitando que fragmentos de suelo cayesen sobre ella. Manuel seguía en shock, y pronto reaccionó, congelando el techo e intentando evitar que todo se fuese al mismísimo carajo. Martín aprovechó que el inglés estaba distraído para agarrar de la cintura a Manu y saltar por el sitio de donde había venido. ---- Manuel abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo veía todo borroso... — ¿Martín? —logró decir, entre tartamudeos excitados por el susto y el miedo. Se encontraba en su habitación, en su cama. Martín no estaba. — ¿Fue todo un sueño? —se preguntaba en voz alta a sí mismo, mirando en internet. Lo comprobó de una manera bastante sencilla: vio que la niebla aún seguía allí y el agujero verde estaba bloqueado por varias piedras y trozos de tierra cultivada del pueblo vecino. Varios policías rodeaban el lugar, investigando sobre lo ocurrido, pero no encontraron al secuestrador. Manuel corrió hacia el cuarto de Martín, golpeando fuerte en la puerta. El rubio le abrió, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. — Te despertaste —dijo, despeinándole un poco la coronilla de su cabeza—. Me estaba empezando a preocupar, estabas durmiendo demasia... Para su sorpresa, el castaño abrazó rápidamente a Martín con fuerza, sollozando y enterrando su cara en el pecho del mayor. — ¡Weón estaba cagao entero! —lograba decir, balbuceando y absorbiendo mocos que salían con su llanto— ¡Ese tío era un fleto! ¡Un gay de mierda y quería que me casase con él! Odio tanto a los homos... El corazón de Martín crujió. Lo que faltaba: homofóbico y le gustaba. Tarea imposible. Aún conservando tapadera, correspondió el abrazo, tambaleándose un poco y sonriendo, triste. — Bueno, pero —dijo el trasandino—, ¿sabés cómo era su guarida o como se pueda llamar a ese puto montón de mierda? — Era todo asqueroso —se secó las lágrimas—. Había baba de caracol por todas partes, ojos de muchas razas de animales y miles de libros sobre hechicería... — Así que un mago —el mechón de Martín se movía de un lado a otro—. Los magos suelen usar el arte Aria, pueden derrotarnos sólo con leer cualquier verso de la Biblia. — ¿Así que es peligroso? — Bastante —respondió, curvando los labios y mostrando una mueca de confusión—. Pero aún así no estoy seguro. Manuel miró al suelo. — Será mejor que vaya a dormir, estoy re pisao —dijo, retirándose hacia su cuarto. Cuando cerró la puerta, Martín alzó las manos, se agachó y saltó, dando un salto mortal hacia su cama y cayendo de barriga. — Mierda... Fue lo único que dijo antes de quedarse completamente dormido. Capítulo siguiente → Puntos importantes ::Decidí no volver a poner "(!)", es un poco molesto... así que voy a hacer un resumen básico del capítulo. ---- Como dijimos hace poco, a Martín le gustaba Manuel, ¿cierto? esto le hace homosexual. Aunque en todo caso, bisexual. Hace un capítulo, secuestraron a Manuel, y Martín quiso ir a por él, pero nadie estaba a favor. Así que, en vacaciones, decidió ir él mismo a buscarle. Al caminar por la niebla (tan espesa que aún ni se disipó), cayó en un agujero color verde oscuro, el cual llevaba a la guarida del secuestrador. Hace varios momentos, el inglés había amenazado a Manuel con ser su esposo, dando a conocer que hay bastantes homosexuales en esta novela (no me digas). Martín no sabía esto, aún así, logró sacar a Manuel de allí sólo con provocar un pequeño terremoto, alcanzando a la magnitud 1. Martín llevó a Manuel a su cuarto, dejándole dormido. Cuando éste último se levantó, fue en busca del rubio para contarle todo lo que pasó, confesándole que era homofóbico. Esto causó una gran quiebra en el corazón de Martín, pero aún así, nuestro trasandino no va a rendirse, ¡ni mucho menos...! Categoría:SNA